Maturity Can Change One's Mind
by SapphireMaiden1532
Summary: This is an Elsword x Aisha story! I know I haven't finished my first one but I will! and this is my second ps they are going from first job class to 2nd job class because Elsword gets mature and turns into rune slayer one morning a few days later Aisha becomes Void Princess and gets mature so yeah XD ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Can You Help?

Hey! 2nd story. And this is a oneshot of Elsword x Aisha!

Elsword - Magic Knight (FOR NOW)

Aisha - Dark Magician (AGAIN FOR NOW If u read the description u would know dat)

LET US BEGIN!~

Elsword and Aisha always hated each other. The worst part is, they never had a good enough reason to hate each other THAT much. Until one weird suspicious day... DUN DUN DUN! (XD I can be such a drama queen sometimes but of course I never admit that until this random note which I feel I should put in for no stupid reason and for what reason am I making it so long? *Brain dead* No idea. I don't know and I don't care TEHEHEHE. UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH WHY CAN'T I JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!I MUST LEARN HOW TO SHUT THE ERNF UP SOMETIMES. ERNF IS A WORD I USE WHEN IM FRUSTRATED BTW).

Elsword was walking the streets of Altera and started to think about getting his powers up to a new level of awesomeness XD. _"Hmm... I'm already pretty good in my fire ability but I feel I'm becoming too predictable... Who should I go to for help? Like who knows the most about magic and runes and fire..?_ (So sorry Elsword I made you seem like a dummy as if u were trying to point out Aisha XD) Just then he ran into a ponggo. "Oh sorry sir!" He said embarassed. "A friend of yours bumped into me today too! I believe it was Aisha?" The ponggo replied cheerfully. _"AISHA! OF COURSE! Who knows more about magic than her? Ugh but she hates me... It's worth a try though!" _He thought. "Thank you sir!" He said running to the Elgang. "Your welcome pong..?" The ponggo said confused.

After he had gotten back to the Elgang he ran to Rena to find out where Aisha had gone. "Hey Rena! Have you seen Aisha?" Elsword said gasping for air after running so far so fast. "Oh hi Elsword! She went to get some stuff at the market, why?" She asked putting some books away. "Because I need to ask her if she'll help me get stronger in my magic attacks." He said still breathing heavy with his hand on his knee his other hand on the wall. "Okay, good luck with that!" She said chuckling. After that he dashed out the door. Rena shook her head. _"Kids these days, always in a rush..." _She thought.

After a while he finally noticed Aisha. "Aisha! Hey Aisha!" He called causing her to turn around. _"Elsword? How did he find me and why did he call me..?" _She thought. "Yes?" She said. "Aisha I have a favour to ask of you." He said finally catching his breath. "A favour?" She asked. "Yeah" He answered. "What is it?" She said. "Could you help me learn.. more.. powerful magic..?" He said still trying to catch his breath again. _"Stronger magic? Why did he come to me? Did he think that I am really that smart in magic?" _Thinking that she blushed. "S-sure..." She said. "You mean you'll help?!" Elsword said happily not huffing anymore. "Yeah sure, but you'll have to do everything I say and no complaining ok?" She said. "Ok! Thank you so much Aisha! I was kinda scared you would say no!" He said saluting. (I was listening to the song Salute by little mix while writing this XD

Aisha smiled. "Wait a minute, aren't we going to need a place to train?" Aisha said realizing that there needed to be a place to practice. "Your right! Oh wait I saw this old library it's closed down but it's full of room and ancient spell books!" Elsword said. "Ok then! It's settled I'll meet you there after I finish getting the groceries!" Aisha said going back to her stuff while Elsword when to the Altera Chief to get permission to train in the old library. The cheif said Yes and they met there all alone.

"Wow Elsword, I'm impressed. This place is perfect!" Aisha said walking inside. Elsword blushed. "Ya really think so?" He said. "Yes! It's full of everything you need to grow stronger! In fact this library could be the answer to getting my powers back!" Aisha said happily. "So when you do get your powers back, your going to stay with all of us still right?" He said hoping it was a yes not even knowing what he just asked. "Yes why?" She asked. "No reason..." He said making an excuse on the spot. "Okay let's begin!" Aisha said searching and finding a book then pulling it out of the bookshelf

Hey! I wanted to make this long! thank u so much for reading! I am so excited to write next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT THE HUH?

Hey! Sup. So this is my new chap of the Aisha x Els One-shot in the description it says Elsword becomes his 2nd job class so that was happens in this chapter.

Elsword and Aisha have been getting stronger and stronger, one day, Elsword reached a new level of power because of something he did the other night. (The chapter is starting by what happened the other night because that how it is XD). "Ok Elsword, I want you to summon a flaming sword." Aisha said giving Elsword some space. "Will do!" He said getting ready summon. _"It's been a while since we started training, but I still wonder why he listens to my every command..." _Aisha thought

"Sword of flames!" He called out. He waited but nothing happened. Aisha stood there with her hand on her chin with the spell book in her other hand her crystal amethyst eyes scanned the page as they glittered in the sun from a tiny crack in the roof causing Elsword to blush. "I think your position is wrong" She said looking at him then then the book a few times. "Then what position do I do?" He asked. "I didn't notice that summoning swords was this hard." She said looking at the book. "Hard?" He asked.

"Yeah it's really hard, you don't have to do this one if you don't want to." She said. "Nah I like challenging myself." He said beaming at her. _"What?! He isn't going to take a break? Is this Elsword or someone else?" _She thought. "Ok if you think you can do it! Here." She said handing the book to him. "Your right it is hard... the harder the better!" He said cheerfully. _"He's so determined to do this... I wish I was that determined..." _She thought with a face of regret appear on her face. "Aisha?" Elsword asked looking at her regret face. "Oh I'm fine" She said backing away for him to summon. Yet again he tried and it didn't work. "What? But I did it exactly like in the book!" He said.

"Here lemme help you." Aisha said coming closer. _"How can she help me?" _He thought. She took the book from his hands and setted open on the same page on a nearby table. She looked at the book and then put her hands up ready to fix his posture. _"What is she going to do?!" _Elsword thought. "Let's start with your arms." She said examining his arm posture and then looking at the book. "My arms?" He said blushing. _"Is she going to touch my arms?" _He thought, and sure enough he was right. "Like this..." She said holding his arms and changing their posture.

Bye now Elsword was blushing a lot but Aisha didn't notice cause she was too focused on fixing his arms. "There! Now for your feet!. She said. "M-my f-f-feet?" He said blushing. "Yeah, they are totally off." She said bending down to his knees. _"Aw man..." _He thought. "She then started fixing his feet and legs. He was blushing again but not as much because she wasn't touching his upper body. After fixing his legs she got up. She took a few looks at the picture and at him. _"What is she going to fix now? my back? I swear if she does I'm going to explode..."_ He thought. "Next is your back, it seems you too in" She said. Elsword just stood there looking like O.O _"I'm dead..." _He thought.

Aisha went behind him and kinda put her arms around his sides making Elsword blush like mad. "There. Now try" She said finishing and going in from on him then backing away. "O-o-ok." Elsword stuttered. "Sword of Flames!" He said summoning a sword full of fire. "Amazing! Thank you Aisha!" He said jumping up and down. "Careful Elsword! you could hurt yourself!" She said. And sure enough he got hurt. Bye accident he knocked a bookshelf and then it fell. "Huh?" Elsword said turning around to see it collapsing. "ELSWORD WATCH OUT!" Aisha screamed as she pushed him out of the way as the bookshelf fell on her.

"AISHA!" Elsword screamed and rushed to the fallen bookshelf. He managed to lift up the shelf but Aisha was already unconscious. "Aisha..." He said looking at her thinking she was dead. "This is all my fault... I should have listened to her!" He said covering his eyes from tears as his other hand held hers. _"Uhh... what just happened?" Is that.. Elsword?!" _Aisha thought as she slightly opened her eyes but Elsword was crying with his hand over his eye to see. _"Is... Elsword crying? Haha what a wimp..." _She thought. "Aisha I'm so so sorry... I should have just listened and been more careful... this is all my fault!" He moaned. _"Wait.. is he crying... over me?!"_ She thought. _"Is Elsword holding my hand?! Wow... it's so warm..." _She thought again_. _

"E-E-Elsword?" She said very weak and quiet. Elsword sighed. "I can even here her voice... This is all my fault!" Elsword said not knowing she was alive. "Elsword I'm right here! And it's not your fault so quit blaming yourself." She said in a tone that caused him to open his eyes to reveal ruby eyes that were full of tears. "Aisha?! Your alive?!" He said quickly pulling her out of the bookshelf. "Of course I am silly! Did you think I was dead? Is that why you were crying?" She said. "Well I... Uh..." He stuttered blushing. Then Aisha hugged him causing him to blush even more. "Thanks Elsword, it's nice to know you don't hate me." She said then pulled away from the hug.

"We should get this place back together." Elsword said trying to get away from the topic. "Your right." Aisha agreed and then they were fixing the bookshelf for hours and then there was the last book. (DUN DUN DUN! XD AGAIN) They both search down every Isle until they found the last book. "I'll get it!" Aisha said running towards the book. "No I will! I insist." Elsword said also running towards it and then Aisha got to it and put her hand on it to pick it up and then Elsword also put his hand there and there hands touched. "Oh sorry!" Aisha said blushing and pulling her hand out. "It's fine" Elsword said picking it up and putting it in it's place. "Let's go home now.." Aisha said blushing and Elsword agreed also blushing. (This isn't over yet XD)

When everybody went to bed Something happened to Elsword. He turned into Rune Slayer over night (and he turned 16 XD like Aisha her regular age is 15 but for 1st job class she became a year older so yeah.) The next morning Elsword fell off and his bed and woke up. (One of the worst ways to wake up). "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO WAKE UP LIKE THIS?" Elsword yelled. "Well now that I'm up might as well change..." He said getting up and going to the mirror so he could comb his hair. He went to the mirror and yawned they opened his eyes and say himself as Rune Slayer. (Congrats Els you just reached a new level of awesomeness and now da girls gonna freak out cause dey see yer abs. Elsword: O/./O *blushie face* ) "WHAT THE HUH!?" He screamed causing everyone to wake up and come to the front of his room.

"Elsword are you ok!?" They all asked. "Yes I just need to talk to the guys alone please!" The guys looked at each other and the girls went away. The he opened the door slightly to check for girls and let them in. "Elsword what happened to you?! Raven said astonished. "Yeah what happened?! Chung said. "Appearently I've reached something called Rune Slayer. It's a magic evolution." Elsword said rubbing his neck. "Elsword you can't stay in your room all day because you evolved!" Raven said. "Okay fine." Elsword moaned. "C'mon!" Chung said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door as Raven followed.

Eve was walking around and noticed this, she came wondering what happened. "Elsword? What has happened to you? Have you got the sick? (she talks like Starfire from teen titans but not in a high pitch). She said looking curious. "Yeah I'm fine Eve just Evolved into Rune Slayer." Elsword answered but Raven and Chung had disappeared now. "Oh, congratulations Elsword!" She said hovering away with her drones at her side. Then he walked on to the training room but along the way he bumped into Rena. "Oh! hi El-" She was stopped and took a moment to look. "Elsword what happened?" She asked. "2nd evolution. It's called Rune Slayer" He said. "Ohhhhhhh. I'd like to see how powerful this Rune Slayer really is! Let's sparr some time." She said walking away. "Ok." He said before she left.

"Now I have to explain this to Aisha... but how?! Especially after what happened yesterday... Oh well, she's gonna end up finding out one-way or another." Elsword said softly as he saw Rena and Eve gathered around Aisha telling her about his evolution then they noticed him and left Aisha. "Hi Aisha" He said making her turn around. "Elsword? So what Eve and Rena told me is true. You totally changed..." She said slightly staring above his stomache (Aka abs). "Yeah I know, it's pretty cool, now I can make these cool runes!" He said. "Yeah, really cool..." She said not even know that. "Ya really think?" He asked. "Yeah sure." She said snapping out of it. "You wanna sparr sometime?" He said. "Sure, how about on saturday morning?"(it was a wednesday when dish happened) She said. "Your going down!" He said walking away. "Don't forget Elsword, I taught you most of your powerful moves." She mumbled smirking and walked away.

WOOh! I was doing this from morning to night! But it is worth it! I love writing for you guys! tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3 AHH!

IT'S ABOUT TIME TO UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!

Friday night:

Aisha was up searching for a book that enhances her powers to the limits. _"If I want to win in that spar tomorrow, I have to study! How the heck am I supposed to defeat those abs without studying?!" _She thought. (Sorry for the random abs talk it's just Yumi Hades mentioned it in one of my private messages for chapter 2 and now I can't stop writing it XD). "Hmm... here it is! The opposites section! Lemme see... fire and water... air and earth... Aha! here it is! Light and dark!" She said picking the book from the shelf. Then she took it to a table turning a nearby lamp on, then opening the book to the table of contents. "Hmm let's see... here it is! page 564 dark magic and power drainer spells!"

She turned to the page as Elsword quietly came down the hall as he heard her mumbling the page number to remember it. He came to the door and quietly watched. (Stalker much? XD) _"Is she studying for the spar tomorrow? She probably thinks she can't beat me!" _He thought. Aisha's eyes scanned the page until then widened on one spot. "I-is this really... Can it be?!" Aisha said her eyes widening even more. "A dark evolution spell?!" She said gasping then read the description out loud. "Evolves all dark abilities by 50% Warning: possibility of body changes and dark evolution. This is perfect! now all I need is to learn it!" She said.

Her eyes turned to the top of the spell which says the name of it after she read it (about a hundred times) in her head she stood up to cast it. (P.S. this is NOT a real skill for Aisha and if it is Kog' and Kill3rcombo read this story and put it in Aisha skills because this is my pure imagination! same for the flaming sword thing except I based it on a skill, it still isn't a real one tho.) "Dark Crown of Vitality!" She said causing a giant flash of purple and black to appear for about 5 seconds until it went back to normal.

"Wow... I feel so much stronger! No way I'm gonna lose to Elsword tomorrow! She said picking up the book from the table and going to return it to it's place. _"Looks like I'm going to have to bring my A game tomorrow!"_ Elsword thought leaving before she exited and saw him. When they were all asleep something was happening to Aisha, in her sleep she was transforming. (I know her breasts are really small but for this I decided to make this a little bigger, very little and the bra equally big or whatever you call that thing on Void Princess' chest)

Saturday morning:

Aisha was sound asleep but didn't notice she was Void Princess because she was still sleeping. (Well duh! That's so obvious) When she finally woke up she got up to wash her face, but when she looked at herself in the mirror she freaked out. "WHAT?!" She screamed. Luckily it was too quiet for anyone but Elsword to hear because he was the only other person awake as they both agreed to spar on Saturday, after he heard her scream he came running to the door. "Is it really? I am I really Void Princess?!" she said. Hoping he didn't hear. "A what princ-" He was cut off as he entered the room. "EH!?" He said confused seeing she was nothing covering her stomach and her neck or shoulders. _"Wow... EH!? WHAT AM I THINKING?! HAVE I GONE MAD?!" _Elsword thought putting his hands on his head.

"Ahh!" Aisha screamed covering her chest. "What's wrong with you!?" She screamed backing up. "S-s-sorry Aisha I thought you were in trouble so I came..." He said covering his eyes. "Not that! The fact that you were staring at me! I hate it when people do that it freaks me out!" She said. (Oh PS if ur wondering why nobody is hearing Aisha scream it's cause Elsword closed the door so yeah.) "I WAS STARING!?" Elsword said in shock. "Y-y-yes! H-h-how could you not notice that?!" She screamed still covering. "Well sorry! I didn't notice that!" He said in reply. After a while of awkward silence _somebody_ decided to talk. "Maybe she should spar now, before the others wake up." Elsword said walking to the backyard. "O-ok." Aisha said following. As they both dueled one seemed to gain the upper hand, then the other get it until...

DUN DUN DUN! SUSPENSE! Lol no I'm going to tell you in next Chapter XD


	4. Chapter 4 Cutie!

WAIT. Before u run me over with the questions let me tell u why I haven't updated. I have school and I play Elsword waaay too much and sometimes i don't get to come online but I have worked long and hard on this chapter, so please enjoy. P.S. this is the final chapter of Maturity Can Change One's Mind, so I made it extra long, ENJOY AGAIN!

Not so previously~ (lol)

Aisha was about to use her Void Princess (made up) skill when I left u people in suspense... XD

Back to reality~ (WAIT. WE LEFT REALITY?)

"DARK EARTHQUAKE!" Aisha said and she hit her staff against the ground causing the earth to move up into sharp crevasses making it hard for Elsword balance. He walked here and there trying to regain balance until his luck ran out (as if he even had luck in da first place XD) and he slipped on a sharp end. "AHH!" He cried fall backwards trying to grab onto something but he accidentally grabbed Aisha and she fell head-first on top of him. When she opened her eyes he was unconscious but she saw her head in his neck. She gasped and stood up her face a perfect scarlet colour, then rushed to his side. "Elsword! Elsword wake up!" She cried tears welling up in her eyes. He immediately opened his eyes as, he was awake the whole time.

"Oh Aisha~ Must you always be so dramatic?" He teased. "Wait wha? YOU WERE FINE THIS WHOLE TIME!?" She yelled. Her teary eyes instantly turning furiously red. "Well ye-" He was stopped.

SLAP!

The sound was so loud it could startle a heard. "OI! WHAT THE HECK AISHA! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! GEEZ" He said rubbing his throbbing cheek which was bright red. (Sucks to be you Elsword. Elsword: TT I hate u for making her slap me so hard. Aisha: Don't worry TT he really deserved that anyways. Elsword: EXCUSE ME?! ~Connection Lost~) "Just a joke huh? WELL ME WORRYING IS NOT A JOKE!" She said stomping off into her room. _"Aisha was...worried about me?"_. He thought and blushed. "I'm such an idiot..." He murmured. _"Why does Elsword always have to act like an immature jerk?! I'm so stupid to have even imagined he changed... guess looks really AREN'T what determine maturity!"_. She thought sobbing in her bed.

After a while, the others got up and Rena made breakfast. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. Hey where's Aisha!?" Rena said counting the people seated. Before anyone could say anything they heard a very quiet voice speak. "She's in her room..." Elsword murmured ever so quiet. "What? Why!?" Rena said worriedly. "Because I was an idiot to her..." he said but lowering his voice as he said the word _"Idiot"_ as if it haunted him (which it kinda did) "Wait, either I heard that wrong or Elsword really just called himself an idiot!" Raven said. "You heard correctly." Elsword said a bit louder.

Everyone heard crying noises coming from Aisha's room and the sadder it sounded the more Elsword felt like commiting suicide for being an idiot. "You must have really hurt her feelings to get her _that_ upset." Rena said pointing it out. " I know, I was a jerk... I didn't think pretending to be unconscious would make her so angry, but then again the words she said to me before running to her room said something about her being worried..." Elsword said feeling guilty like a puppy who just ate his best friend (he didn't eat his best friend, but he ate his best friend's trust in him).

"That's it!" Elsword said getting up not caring about his chair which toppled over. "What now Elsword?" Eve said in curiosity. "I'm going to apologize, I can't take this guilt anymore!" He said going to her room as Rena picked up everyone's plates but stopped at Elsword's which had a sad face on it. "He really _can't _live with guilt if it has to do with Aisha~" Rena sang picking up his plate and keeping it in her other hand since it was the last.

Aisha was cuddling Angkor and she sobbed whispering questions for Elsword. "I don't get it... Why would Elsword try to fool me like that!? Is he _trying _to hurt my feelings?!" She said as a too familiar voice spoke behind her door. "Aisha, can you please open the door? I need to speak with you, _alone_." He said knocking. Aisha's hair stood on end as he said the word _alone. "Why did he say alone like that? Is he trying to freak me out!? Or is he playing another trick on me!?" _She thought asking herself silently as she walked and opened the door.

When Elsword and her sat down, he finally decided to speak. "Aisha... I wanted to say sorry for being such an idiot back there... I didn't that you would even ca-" He was stopped, but this time pulled into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck as tears fell from her eyes. "It's ok Elsword, I'm the one who should be sorry for slapping you as if you were metal without feelings..." She said even more tears falling. "T-t-that's not a v-very g-good excuse t-to h-hug m-me t-though..." He stuttered blushing. "Whoever said it was an excuse?" She said with a smirk.

"W-w-well t-then, a-apology a-accepted..." He stuttered again (Wow Elsword, you suck at hiding stuff, unlike us girls! *hive fives Aisha, Rena, Eve, Ara, and Elesis at the same time* Elsword: That's cause guys are straight forward. Me: Only when they WANT a girl to know they like her, but if they don't want her to know then they won't do a good job... particularly you of course. TEEHEE~) "Are you stuttering because I'm hugging you? Oh Elsword, you can be so cute sometimes!~" She sang pulling away form the hug. Elsword froze at the mention of him being cute.

"C-c-c-cute? _Y-you_ t-t-think I'm c-cute!?" He said blushing. "Of course! just look at your little pink face! And your adorable fluffly red hair!" She said petting his head. "ADORABLE!?" He said turning red. "D-did you just t-touch my h-hair?!" He stuttered (yet again.. Elsword: SHUT THE FLERP UP! *blushing*) "Yes, and yes. Is there something wrong with that?" She said leaning closer as she put her right hand behind his neck smirking as her other hand supported her body. "N-no!" He said turning redder yet not noticing the fact her hand was behind his neck.

She pulled her hand in cause his face to get closer "A-A-AISHA? WHAT'S GO- She started tickling him "Aww look at you now, little puppy want a scratch behind the neck? She teased as he rolled around laughing as if he was dying. "N-N-NO! N-NO MORE AHH!" He said as he cried form laughing so hard still rolling around. "I'm sorry what was that? More? Okay!" She smirked and tickled him to the limit. "AHH! TOO MUCH! I'M DYING!" He said rolling around even more. "Aww but your so cuute! Oh well, I had my fun." She said and stopped. He then rolled away form her and sat up. "Cute huh!?" he said in an angered tone. "No I think the word to describe you is Adorable! They should have put a picture of you in the dictionary on the page with the description of adorable!~" She sang. "Oh yeah!?" He said. "Yeah!" She replied. "Well let's see how you like this!" He said tackling her as he was on top.

She feel back first as he got closer, she blushed. "E-E-ELSOWRD! GET OFF, M-ME!" She said helplessly struggling for freedom. "Uh uh uh, I'm givning you back what you gave to me, but in a different way!" He said as he smirked evilly _"I'm so toast~" _She thought as he got closer and closer. "Elsword you too close to my face!" She said turning very red. "That's the point he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened and then she soon gave into the feeling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then slightly pulled away. "Aisha I love you!~" He whisper-sang. "I love you too you cute little redhead!~ She whisper-sang-teased and then they continued the moment until the other wondered where they were and someone came and knocked on the door.

I'm not saying what happens next. I HOPE U LIKED IT! BAI! and please send me a review, I'm dying of bordum cause I only talk to 3 people. XD ok bai now *zoop*


End file.
